deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Otis' Challenge
|item = Baseball Bat Blacktail (60 ammo) Killer 7 (49 ammo) Riot Gun (49 ammo) Molotovs (25) |enemies = Carlito Keyes Cletus Samson Adam MacIntyre Carlito Keyes (Sniper) Steven Chapman Isabela Keyes Sean Keanan Hall Family Larry Chiang Brock Mason |location = Food Court Huntin' Shack Wonderland Plaza Entrance Plaza Seon's Food and Stuff North Plaza Colby's Movieland Meat Processing Area Construction Site |mission = 22 |}} Otis' Challenge is the final Odd Job in Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop. Frank must defeat all of the psychopaths without healing. Walkthrough Carlito Keyes (SMG) For Carlito Keyes, use a Riot Gun. About 6-7 good head shots will defeat him. If he is about to shoot, run away. If he is going to throw a grenade, use this opportunity to use a magnum shot to the head. About 4-5 magnum shots to the head should kill him. It is also possible to lob some molotovs at him and dispose of him quickly, but this usually results in Frank getting shot before properly lining up the shot. Cletus Samson Cletus Samson is not hard to beat. Throw molotov cocktails at him until he climbs over the counter. Then as he is jumping over the counter, use the Riot Gun to kill him. Adam the Clown Adam MacIntyre rolls around and dodges shots. The best time to hit him is when he throws his Hunting Knife, or blowing up a gas balloon. About 6 shotgun shots should give Frank a chance to attack him with a Baseball Bat. About 7-8 Riot Gun shots should kill him. When trying to hit him with a bat, be especially careful, as he can hit Frank with his Chainsaws. After Frank hits him back up because he will probably use his fire breath. Carlito Keyes (Sniper) Shoot Carlito Keyes, while dodging when the Laser Sight or the quick time event is shown. Don't try to melee him, as this will result in being crushed by his Carlito's Gun. Molotovs help but require some patience. Steven Chapman With Steven Chapman, if Frank has at least 20 magnum ammo, run around to the bakery where the Baguettes are, use the magnum shots. Shooting him when he slows down and curves left and right. About 6 shots should kill him. An expert stategy is when Steven slows down to use the shotgun. Use a magnum shot and stun him. Then quickly run over to him and swing your Baseball Bat. Repeat the process until he is dead. Isabela Keyes Isabela Keyes will appear right in front of Frank, so prepare to dodge when Frank gets transported to the North Plaza. Dodge then fire at her when she brakes. Run away when she begins to move again. Climb up where she will not be able to run Frank over so easily, taking potshots at her, which is much easier when she stops and tries to shoot at Frank. Without the ability to jump, Frank will have to try to dodge her attempts of running him over. Sean Keanan Sean Keanan can be defeated with the Riot Gun. Shoot him four times and he should fall down allowing Frank to hit him with the bat. The Hall Family The Hall Family is defeated using the same strategy as Carlito with the Sniper Rifle. Frank can melee attack the family if ammo is low. It should take 4 shots with the Killer7 to kill them. Larry Chiang Larry Chiang can be defeated with about 17 molotovs. Throw them fast. If he gets close, stop and run away, otherwise Larry may combo Frank, and Frank may get hurt from Molotovs if thrown to close. Brock Mason The Brock Mason battle is easy. Simply follow the onscreen commands when they appear and make sure to stay on guard of his attacks.. Keep stepping back to lure him towards Frank. Frank will have to perform a final skill to defeat Brock and complete the mission. Trivia *Frank is in his underwear during this job. *Otis is in the background during each scene of the challenge. Category:Odd Jobs